


Blue as the Sky, Golden as the Sun

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [5]
Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gen, Vampires, black hat has a creepy fascination with jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: The swaying motion of the train made him sick, but not as much as the stench of blood, filth and decay. Focus! He’s already lost three members of his away team, and he’d be damned if he lost anymore.Jim isn’t really sure of what went wrong. And frankly, at the moment, he couldn’t care less. All he could see was the figure in black stalking the shadows, watching him and his crew as they struggled against the chains of their prison. He reminded Jim of those graceful predators in those old holovid nature documentaries, and it took nothing for him to understand that they were the prey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really bored one day...

The swaying of the train made him feel sick to his stomach, but not as much as the stench of blood, filth and decay that permeated the air. Jim wasn’t sure how long they had been held in this cell, rusty bars keeping them within the confines of the small cage, and quite possibly things  _ out _ . He’d seen the bald humanoids with pale blue eyes -  _ much like his own -  _ leering at them hungrily.

 

It could have been merely hours, but the heat and fatigue made it almost unbearable for himself. He was sure the blow he had received to his skull earlier wasn’t helping. His head started to fall forward.

 

_ Focus! _

 

He’d already lost three members of his away team, and he’d be damned if he lost another on his watch. Ensigns Williams, Johnson and Sh'izylil had been annihilated by the creatures that had captured them, before their more humanoid counterparts grabbed the rest and hauled them onto this filthy train. Chekov, Spock and Bones were the only ones left besides himself, and that made him uneasy. McCoy was grumbling about the risk of a disease under his breath while Chekov got paler with every word. Spock merely raised a brow to his hairline, his features schooled to hide his discomfort.

 

And due to how all of them were situated, Jim was the only one who noticed the figure lurking in the shadows.

 

“Shut up,” He hissed, his gaze never leaving the pair of yellow eyes watching him.

 

“What, Jim?” Bones bit out, his scowl deepening.

 

“Just shut up,” He didn’t spare him the glance as he palmed the knife hidden in his sleeve. It was a simple dining knife that he had managed to swipe from one of their assailants, but it would have to do, “Who are you?”

 

The stranger chuckled, causing the other three to flinch where they sat, “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands,” His voice sent cold fingers down his spine as he tilted his head, black hat following his movements. It was so eerily like Bones’. A glance at the CMO confirmed he was thinking the same thing as his scowl melted into a grimace. Spock twisted to view their assumed captor while Chekov whimpered lightly under his breath.

 

“You have captured Starfleet officers and thus have committed - .”

 

Yellow eyes turned on the First Officer and he pushed himself off of the car wall, “I am aware I have probably committed a crime, Vulcan. Besides, I don’t really care. Kidnapping is the most tame on my record.”

 

Jim gulped, and he was sure it was loud in the relative silence as the stranger’s gaze snapped back to his own, “What is it you want?” It took everything to keep the tremor out of his voice. His instincts were telling him to  _ run fast and far away, _ but he couldn’t.

 

The figure stalked forward into the light as the others scooted closer towards Jim and away from their captor. Chekov audibly gasped when his features came into view. He could have been Bones’ twin, if it weren’t for the intense yellow eyes and feral grin that stretched his lips, baring sharp teeth. The red cross tattooed across his face seemed ironic.

 

“Motherfucker…” Bone muttered and the look-a-like turned to look at the doctor.

 

“How interesting it is that you wear my face.”

 

“I’m not wearing your face, you bastard. You’re wearing mine!”

 

“Doctor, I do not believe that to be wise.”

 

“Ah, semantics,” A clawed hand waved in the air, brushing away the sharp comment and completely ignoring Spock’s, “But it’s not really you I’m interested in,” His piercing leer snapped back to Jim’s as he stalked around the cage, boots throwing dust into the air. The group made to push away from the bars but a hand reached out to grab Jim’s shirt, pulling his front flush against both the cage and the creature before him.

 

“Keptain!”

 

“Release him at once,” Jim was forced to spin around and an arm made of steel crossed over his throat, just enough to make him wheeze in the dry air.

 

He tsked, “I think not. So,  _ captain _ , is it?”

 

“Hey man, why don’t you just let us go? We didn’t do anything,” Jim coughed out. He fingered the blade.

 

“Now why would I do that?”

 

“There’s nothing we can offer you; you’re wasting your time,” Only when the words left his mouth did he cringe. This man could kill all of them now if he wanted.

 

“Oh, but you do. It flows through your very veins,” A nose buried itself into his carotid artery and inhaled deeply, “I must confess, your blood smells much more enticing than the other three here.”

 

“Blood?!” Bones exclaimed, “What are you, a god damned vampire?”

 

“Why yes, how astute of you. Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I would like to speak to Jimmy here without you three to interfere. So if you don't mind…” One second he was in the cage, the metal bars digging into his back, and the next, Jim was being pulled through the door, clawed hand gripping him hard by the back of his neck.

 

“Unhand him you filthy son of a bitch!” McCoy nearly shrieked, panic distorting his face while Chekov and Spock shouted in alarm. The sounds of anger and fear faded into the distance as Kirk was dragged down the train, passing through car after car. He ceased struggling when it proved to be futile.

 

The breath left his lungs when he was shogged forward, tripping over his own feet and landing on the dusty floor.

 

“So, tell me,” Black Hat - _ what else was he to call him _ \- dropped into an old fashioned recliner and stretched his legs out. Even in his seemingly relaxed state, Jim could sense the danger tingling in the air like electricity, “What are you a captain of, Jimbo? And don’t lie to me, I’ll know.” A claw rubbed along the vampire’s bottom lip as he stared at Jim.

 

A cough forced itself past his lips before he pushed himself up, his weight sitting on his heels, “Why should I tell you anything?”

 

“Well, in your current position, there’s not much else you really can do now, can you?”

 

They sat in silence, nothing but the sound of the train’s engine filling the air between them as Jim weighed his options.

 

There wasn’t much to consider.

 

“I’m captain of a starship,” He bit out, rather reluctantly. He was afraid what his silence might cost him, “Besides, how do  _ I _ know if  _ you’re _ telling the truth?”

 

“You don’t,” The creature shrugged, “Now, stars. That seems interesting,” He crossed his legs and propped his chin in his palm, smirk never leaving his face, “What’s that like? The blackness of space?”

 

“I dunno,” Jim got to his feet wearily, carefully keeping the blade hidden in his sleeve, “It’s not empty, I can tell you that. There’s life, light… you name it,”  _ That’s it, stall for time _ , “What’s it like, being a vampire? And how come you don’t look like the others?”

Black Hat ignored his question for a time, standing abruptly and striding over to the window. It was night, and the passing lights of the tracks sent shadows dancing across his face, making him seem even more treacherous in the dark. With a sigh, he removed the hat from his head, revealing more of his greasy brown hair, “Being a vampire... is almost indescribable. Lucky for you, I have the right words to paint you a mighty fine picture.

 

“Imagine yourself at your prime. You’re not sick; you’re the picture of health,” His back was still turned to him, posture deceptively relaxed. Jim let the blade creep down from his dirty sleeve, handle snuggly fit in his grasp. He crept forward, “Now scale that by one hundred. Hell, even one thousand. There’s a strength thrumming under your skin, and you’re in a place where you feel invincible.”

 

_ Keep talking. _

 

“Where you feel that even God Himself can’t lay a finger on you.”

 

_ Just a little longer. One foot in front of the other. _

 

“You can hear the blood running through a person’s veins. You can smell their fear when you’re the predator in the night.”

 

_ Keep steady. Keep quiet. You’re almost there. _

 

“I can especially hear the quickening of their hearts when they’re anxious, and the sound of their footfalls when they’re trying to be silent,” When Black Hat started to turn, Jim froze for the briefest of seconds, “You’re no different.”

 

_ Shit. _

 

After a glorious battle between the two, both sustaining rather serious injuries, Jim came out on top and managed to slip the blade between the vampire’s ribs, straight into Black Hat’s unbeating heart. He fought his way past the inhuman creatures and to his surviving crew, freeing them and rigging the train to blow before it reached proper civilisation. They boarded the  _ Enterprise, _ tended to their injuries, mourned the dead, and filed their reports. Their lives went on.

 

That’s what Jim would have liked to say happened.

 

In truth, nothing of the sort did. In truth, that glorious battle was a brief and grossly unbalanced scuffle between the two. In truth, he failed.

 

Black Hat ripped the blade from his hands, grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, pulled him close, and put the knife to his neck.

 

The smirk never left his lips.

 

“You’ve got balls sunshine, I’ll give you that. But it was a foolish decision,” Hot breath ghosted over Jim’s ear as he felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck, nervous energy forcing him to tremble where he stood, “One that’s gonna cost you.”

 

Pain flared in his wrist, where a clawed hand held him like a vice as he was frog marched back down the train, quite possibly to his doom.

 

“You honestly can’t blame a guy for trying,” He bit out, voice tight.

 

Black Hat sighed when he had to right his captive, who almost fell on his face after a rather vigorous tug, “I suppose not, but actions do have consequences. In the end it’s all just a nuisance to me.”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a fucking nuisance if you would just stop  _ capturing _ people,” The words echoed in the empty car, unexpectedly loud even to his own ears.

 

“Jim?” Bones’ voice was muffled, just beyond the door, “Jim, are you okay?”

 

“Keptain!” Chekov shouted in relief when the car door was kicked open, but fear flickered across his features when he saw the condition his superior was in, bruises and cuts littering his skin.

 

“What have you done to him?” Spock questioned, dark eyes tracking the vampire cautiously.

 

“Jimmy here decided it’d be a good idea to try and kill me,” Bones made a face at Jim, who rolled his eyes despite the situation, “Unfortunately for him,” He whirled Kirk to face him, arm wrapped around the human’s back and his other hand gripping him tightly by the hair, “He’s got to be punished for his insubordination.”

 

Black Hat didn’t give any of them time to react, simply choosing to bury his teeth into the soft flesh of Jim’s jugular, who was only able to release a gargled scream around the blood quickly filling his mouth.

 

“No!” The rest of the away team were only able to watch helplessly as Jim tried to push the vampire off of him, his movements getting weaker with each passing moment, “You bloodsucking bastard, I’ll kill you!”

 

Amused, the creature simply released Jim, his body falling with a dull thump against the car floor. He wasn’t quite dead yet, but the life was fading from his eyes as the starship captain stared at the ceiling, blood bubbling past his lips, “Pity, he was good lookin’.”

 

“You are a monster!” Pavel screeched, words wet with tears. Spock merely stared at where Jim lay, vulnerability frozen on his features. McCoy was shaking with unadulterated fury, face red and lips pulled back in a snarl.

 

“Well, what a kind compliment,” He smirked, before crouching by the dying human’s side, yellow eyes calculating, “You know, I might just keep you. You’re a real spitfire of a man. I like that, sunshine,” A dirty claw trailed down a tear stained cheek while blue eyes gazed at him, glassy and confused. Huffing, he reached into his coat, pulling out a dirty phial filled with a thick black liquid.

 

“What are you doing?” Spock finally found his voice, his fists clenched tightly around the bars of the cage, “Step away from the captain, you have already done enough.”

 

“Oh you really hate me, dontcha?” He drawled, eyes half-mast as he stared at the three.

 

“Ya damn right we fucking hate you!” Bones threw himself against the walls of the cage, spittle flying from his mouth, “I’ll fucking kill you. I’ll rip your heart out and feed it to the fucking dogs!”

 

Black Hat threw his head back and laughed at his doppelgänger, before uncorking the phial with a flick of his thumb, “You’re gonna hate me even more now. And to answer your question, Vulcan,” He tilted Jim’s head back, who was too weak to resist, and carefully poured the contents into his mouth. His actions seemed gentle when he softly rubbed what remained of the dying man’s throat with a single finger, forcing him to swallow, “When the Queen of the vampires turned me, she gave me her blood. As a gift for my loyalty, she bestowed this phial, should I one day want a companion.”

 

Realisation dawned on their features, one by one.

 

The vampire grinned toothily at them, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

  
“He’s mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in the gaps yourself, this is all I'm writing. You want to continue this? Just let me know if you do, I'd love to read it.


End file.
